1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oven including a microwave generator, and more particularly to a uniform heating apparatus for the oven comprising a metal-made guide plate disposed at a certain position in the interior of the oven and adapted to generate a standing wave, and a fan for uniformly dispersing the standing wave into a cavity of the oven, so that the wave effectively penetrates into an object to be heated, such as a food.
2. Description of the Invention
Conventional ovens have a disadvantage in that food has to be heated a a different rate, depending on the kind, the volume, and the shape thereof. This results from a concentrated dispersion of a standing wave at several areas in the interior of the cavity due to the nature of microwave, causing excess absorption of energy at these areas.
Accordingly, it is required that the standing wave be concenturated at a place near to a wave guide in the oven and then uniformly dispersed, prior to the penetration thereof into food, so that the food is uniformly heated to provide the effective cooking thereof. The requirement for the uniform heating of food is that a change of the output of the oven be decreased, which depends upon the change of position of the load in a plane, that an absorption of the output be uniformly effected throughout the overall height of the load, and that an absorption of the output be uniformly effected throughout all positions in the load, irrespective of the size, the shape and the kind of load.